Spirit of the Vampire
by Chapelier Fou
Summary: Voila ma toute première fics, elle aura surement plusieurs chapitre ou j'aurais le plaisir de raconter ma vision des évènement faisant suite a la fin de l'animé de Vampire Knight... Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a commenter


Spirit of vampire

Prologue : Resquiat in Pace

Il semblait, aujourd'hui que le ciel et l'humeur des gens qui se tenait en dessous était au diapason...

Les lourds nuage , laissait échapper une froide pluie d'hiver, de celle qui vous glace jusqu'au os, mais personne, en cet instant n'aurais pensé a émettre la moindre remarque concernant le ciel...

Un foret de parapluie s'élevait dans cette morne pleine, vu du dessus on aurais pu croire a une simple réunion, mais les expression qu'arborait les participant ne laissait aucun doute sur la raison de leur présence, aujourd'hui on enterrait quelqu'un...

Le prêtre débitait sa triste litanie, priant pour le repos de cette âme que l'on mettait en terre, mais a dire vrai personne n'écoutait vraiment son discours éculé, chacun était plongé dans ses souvenirs, revivant des moment heureux et malheureux mais tous cherchait obstinément la même chose, pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tant d'années avait elle mis fin a ces jours, qu'avait il bien pu manqué, pour ne pas voir la détresse dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait, tous se sentait misérablement coupable, il avait vécu leur vie sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait a coté d'eux, il prenait tous conscience maintenant qu'il avait peut être manqué l'essentiel de leur vie a rester obstinément bloqué sur leur problèmes...

Dans cette assemblé coupable, certains percevait la douleur avec d'autant plus d'acuité qu'il avait été extrêmement proche de cette âme triste...

Lui qui, grâce a elle, était passé de l'état de bête sauvage a l'état de noble assumant parfaitement sa vie et son statut..

Lui aussi qui grâce a elle avait pu renouer les liens brisé de sa famille et de sa vie...

Ils s'était trouvé grâce a elle, elle avait su leurs parler, passé outre leur caractère et leur blessure pour les porté toujours plus haut vers un avenir meilleur...

Mais le plus affecté devait être celui, qui par ses amis était terrassé par la douleur, il venait de perdre une partie de son âme, il avait mis du temps a se retrouver, séparer par la vie et un cerveau ambitieux voyant son profit sans se soucier de la peine qu'il infligeait, il leur avait fallu 15 ans pour se retrouver et aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, elle l'avait abandonne, emportant son cœur et sa vie dans sa froide tombe... Il voulait la rejoindre, c'était la seul chose qu'on pouvait percevoir dans le maelström qui formait ses pensées, il ne voulait plus être seul, plus jamais... Les deux paire de bras qui l'enserrait, le serraient plus fortement l'incitant a ne pas se laissé aller a la tristesse du moment, essayant de lui transmettre par ce geste leur conviction qu'il pourrait se relever et trouver le courage d'aller de l'avant... Elle le lui avait demandé, de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais il n'en avait pas la force, il n'avait rien a quoi ce raccrocher contrairement a ce qu'elle croyait, il était seul désespérément seul.....

Il serrait dans sa main son dernier présent et l'explication de son geste, c'était une simple photo, cliché d'un moment profondément heureux, on pouvait la voir sur cette photo, avec son si magnifique sourire, sourire qu'elle avait souvent adressé a chacune des personnes de cette assemblé, mais cette fois si il semblait vraiment profondément heureux, personne ne lui avait connu un air aussi enjoué, dans ses yeux ils avait tous entr'aperçu la pointe de tristesse qu'il l'empêchait d'avoir l'air véritablement heureuse. Et la raison de son geste tragique se trouvait aussi sur ce morceau de papier glacé, il la tenait dans ses bras, l'amour inondant son visage d'habitude si froid, ses cheveux détache, il semblait être le clone d'un des triste personnage qui entourait sa tombe, un photo âgé de plus de vingt ans éclaircissait enfin le mystère, son cœur était mort depuis bien trop longtemps, la vie lui était devenu insupportable.

-_Repose en paix, enfin auprès de lui..._ Fut les seul mots que pu prononcé l'âme brisé alors que trois rose blanche rejoignait leur dernière demeure.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tout trois penchés, les yeux rivés sur leurs roses, ne prêtant aucune attention aux défilé des condoléances, ils savait tout trois qu'il fallait endurer cette épreuve supplémentaire, il devait le relever ensemble, si l'un d'eux tombait tous s'effondrerait alors ils faisait front malgré tout, malgré la douleur qui dévorait leur entrailles.

Derrière eux, un regard sombre semblait indiffèrent, il avait cet air profondément suffisant, cet air qu'il affichait toujours pour dissimuler ses pensées quand elle le trahissais.

Seul une personne de cette triste assemblé était en mesure de comprendre ce qui se déroulait derrière ce masque de suffisance.

Seul une personne était capable de lire la profonde tristesse qui frappait son cœur.

Lui aussi se sentait effroyablement coupable, coupable de s'être laissé aveugler par son ego, par sa volonté maladive de contrôle et encore plus il s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé...

Car oui, lui dans tout la splendeur de son pouvoir, l'avait jugé.

Elle était coupable, de part sa naissance elle ne pouvait être qu'une ennemie de plus sur sa route, sans chercher à la connaître il avait rendu sa justice, elle devait périr pour lui permettre de vivre tranquille.

Et il réalisait maintenant combien son entêtement et sa bêtise avait couté a cette âme déjà profondément blessé.

Il l'avait d'une certaine façon poussé vers la tombe, et cela il ne ce le pardonnerait jamais, il allait vivre son éternité avec le poids de cette mort sur la conscience.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la lettre qu'il tenait a la main, comme pour ce donner le courage de la remettre a son destinataire.

Pour son plus grand malheur il en connaissait le contenu, était ce la une forme de vengeance, il ne saurait l'affirmer quoi qu'elle en fut totalement capable...

Il fini tout de même par sortir des rangs et avança d'un pas lourd vers le trio qui dominait le cercueil.

_-Je..._ Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il ne savait que dire, que pouvait exprimé des mots dans cette circonstance, alors a défaut de réussir a trouver les mots, il pu que faire tomber le masque d'indifférence de son visage laissant ses yeux exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait... _Pardon mon ami..._ Dit il en déposant dans la main du plus triste des trois la lettre qu'il portait avec lui.

Abruti par la douleur, le jeune homme regarda la missive le regard vide, sans guerre se préoccuper de celui qui lui avait remis, il l'ouvrit lentement et vacilla en reconnaissant l'écriture qui parcourait les feuilles, elle lui expliquait son geste, la photo et le mot qu'il avait reçu n 'étant que des pièces lui permettant de reconstituer le puzzle, ce morbide puzzle.

La lettre commençait par cette phrase :

« Pour comprendre ma mort, mes amis, vous devez avant tout comprendre ma vie, alors permettez moi de vous la raconter tel que j'ai pu la vivre... »

A suivre..


End file.
